Percy's Musical Talents Repost
by blue roses and red violets
Summary: So because of me stupidly forgetting my password I've made a new account and I'm reposting Percy's Musical Talents and also A Concert Worthy of the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M BACK! **_**Sorry but iv'e got to repost both my stories cuz i stupidly forgot my old password. Yeah go on and call me an idiot but it happens to everyone! Anyway this is the post of Percy's Musical Talents! Don't forget to give me some ideas for songs I need for my** **sequel. **

Jason's pov:

I was walking though Camp Half-Blood with a bright smile across my face. We, as in the demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, recently got out of a war with Gaia and although we suffered great losses I'm in a really good mood. I don't know why but I have a good feeling about today. I was on my way to Percy's cabin to ask if he wanted to spar when I saw Leo and the Stolls looking in Percy's window. "Guys what are you doing?" I whispered/asked. Leo smirked at me and whispered back "listen." Slightly confused I crouched down next to them and that's when I herd singing. Not just any singing, REALLY good singing and also an electric guitar. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground; I mean the singing was AMAZING!

**Fall Out Boy- Sugar We're Going Down**

**Am I more than you bargained for yet**  
**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear**  
**Cause that's just who I am this week**  
**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum**  
**I'm just a notch in your bedpost**  
**But you're just a line in a song**  
**(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**Drop a heart, break a name**  
**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

**Is this more than you bargained for yet**  
**Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet**  
**Wishing to be the friction in your jeans**  
**Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him**  
**I'm just a notch in your bedpost**  
**But you're just a line in a song**  
**(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**Drop a heart, break a name**  
**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**  
**_[x2]_**

**Down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

**We're going down, down (down, down)**  
**Down, down (down, down)**  
**We're going down, down (down, down)**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round**  
**And Sugar, we're going down swinging**  
**I'll be your number one with a bullet**  
**A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

By the time Percy had finished his song Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Clarisse, Will, Katie joined us outside listening to Percy pouring his heart and soul into the song. By the looks on their faces I don't think they know about Percy's musical skills… OMG Thalia's face was PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA! I think I cracked a rib from trying not to laugh at her face! I chanced a look over the window and saw Percy go to a drum kit that I've NEVER seen before. 'Where does he hide his instruments and what other instruments does he have?' I thought to myself. He grabbed a remote pressed a button and guitars came on to a very familiar tune.

**Green Day- American Idiot**

**Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue**

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue**

**Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue.**

Nico and Thalia seemed very happy with that song choice. They were both grinning like idiots and bouncing on their knees slightly… WOW, no wonder Thalia quit the hunters for him; they're perfect for each other. Leo and Clarisse peeked a look over Percy's window and Clarisse whispered, "He's going to play something on his piano. Does anyone know where he hides this stuff?!"

**Bastille- Pompeii**

** o  
o  
o  
o**

** o  
o  
o  
o**

** o  
o  
o  
o**

** o  
o  
o  
o**

**I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show**

**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**

**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

**We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us**

**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**

**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

**Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?**

**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**

**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?**

The Stolls exchanged a look then said at the same time, "he really needs to give us lessons!" I would have laughed but that's when Percy came over and looked out of his windows and saw us. "Busted" Nico whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember as much as I want to I own nothing. On with the story!**

Percy's pov

I was bored and looking for something to do so I messed about with my piano, drums and electric guitar, now if you're thinking `WHAT?! You play instruments? ` Did you read the last chapter? Anyway I'd just finished playing Pompeii by Bastille on my piano when I heard the Stolls say "he needs to give us lessons." I worried that they heard me play my instruments so I went to my window and saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, the Stolls, Clarisse, Will and Katie crouched outside my window looking at me in shock. "Busted" Nico whispered. I cracked a smile and said "and what exactly are you doing outside my window, it's kind of stalkerish but of course the Stolls would know all about that right? So are you gunna tell me why your all chilling outside my window or just stand there looking at me like I'm an alien?" I asked. Thalia gave me a look and said with A LOT of sarcasm, "gee I don't know, maybe when you tell us you're a musical prodigy!" 'SUGAR HUNEY ICE-TEA THEY KNOW!' I thought. I quickly looked for a way to escape and run but Clarisse said, "If you try to make a runner Prissy I will gut you like the fish you are with Maimer" I sighed and looked longingly at my other open window and said, "Come in then" Gods have mercy on me! They came in and Nico got straight to the point, "YOUR'E A MUSICAL PRODIGY?" He yelled at me. I winced and nodded. Katie said "you're really good why didn't you tell us?" I snorted and looked at her incredulously. "When did I have the time? I've been on quests every summer I've been here and we've just had two wars, I didn't really get to slip it into a conversation." they all nodded thinking over what I just said. Piper smiled at me sweetly and said "can you please play us something?" I smiled at her and said, "I can resist charm-speak now Piper, that isn't going to work." she sighed and said "I had to try". Will was looking at me in shock, "dude that was better than what I can do and I'm a son of Apollo". I smiled at him and replied "that was me mucking about and I seriously doubt I was better than you dude". Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and said, "it was the best I've ever heard and don't you say I'm wrong because we all know I'm right," the Stolls and Leo sighed and said "like always." Katie hit Travis, Thalia hit Conner and Piper hit Leo. I smiled at them gratefully then Clarisse asked, "What instruments can you play?" I sighed and asked, "Do you really want me name all the instruments I can play?" they all nodded and once again I sighed. "Ok you asked for it, I can play the guitar (acoustic, electric and the bass), the drums, the piano, the violin, the flute, the trumpet, the keyboard, the harp, the lyre, the oboe, the chellow…" I was cut off by everyone shouting, "WE GET IT!" I laughed "well you lot asked me to name the instruments I can play." Will was looking at me with a new found respect, "Percy I can't play half of those instruments, you are REALLY talented!" I must have reached a completely new level of red because everyone was laughing at my face. "Shut up" I mumbled. Once the laughter had subsided everyone looked at me expectantly. "Nope, nada, never gunna happen, I'm not playing a song for you guys." Thalia smirked at me and said sweetly; "We, my dear cousin, have already heard you play three songs, Play my music, American idiot and Pompeii…" she was cut off by me shouting, "You guys heard all three of them? I thought you only heard Pompeii!" she continued as if I hadn't interrupted her, "but the rest of Camp haven't heard you, neither have Camp Jupiter, I think you should put on a show for them. Oh wait you ARE going to put a show on for them." I shook my head franticly and said, "Umm nope I never agreed to this, so see ya." I jumped out of my window with Nico, Jason and Thalia on my heels. Nico made a skeleton hand try to grab my ankle but I jumped over it, but that's when I ran into two full skeletons. They dragged me by my arms while I screamed bloody murder. When the skeletons had dragged me back to my cousins (with me struggling) Nico had a note book out and told me "I'm using some of your threats for the field of punishments, you have some really good ideas." I glared at him and he shuddered, "stop glaring at me man it's scary." Hah! Says the Son of Hades, and the kid that practically lives in the underworld! I then switched my glare onto Thalia and Jason, "man stop that, you make Lupa look like a fluffy bunny" Jason told me. Thalia just ignored me and talked to Nico. When I had been dragged back to my cabin everyone was looking on amused, but so would I to be honest. It must have been a funny sight to see the Savior of Olympus been dragged by to skeletons (courtesy of his smaller, younger cousin) while screaming bloody murder at his three cousins who were ignoring him. Once thrown on the floor and pinned by Nico and Jason (with lots of struggling, me giving Nico a black eye and me breaking Jason's leg) Thalia sent an Iris – message to Chiron telling him about her plan (he looked amused by what condition me, Nico and Jason where in) he agreed but meanwhile I was shouting for him to **not **agree and then proceeded to call him a traitor. He just smiled at me, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. Thalia repeated the process but this time with Reyna and Frank. When they saw me the laughed, I scowled at them and they stopped instantly. I was internally smirking. But things just got better. Please note the sarcasm. Octavian walked into the room at that point. He looked at me, blinked, blinked again then full out laughed. I mean proper ROTFL complete with tears of laughter. I gave him my best glare and he shrunk back slightly but he couldn't help but let a couple of chuckles out. Thalia explained to them what was going on and why I was pinned when she saw their questioning looks. To be honest I laughed a little at Octavian's reaction. "HE'S A WHAT? When? What? How? Gaaah!" Since the end of the war we became friends but we still like to tease each other. Reyna and Frank agreed to come with the rest of the Romans tomorrow while I shouted at them to change their mind and telling them I was **VERY** against this. Once again I was ignored. They said their goodbyes, well Reyna and Frank did. Octavian just told me 'I bet you sound like dying cat, well good luck. I'm SO coming tomorrow." Isn't he a charmer? Once the Iris – message was over I renewed my attempts to get free. Thalia told Nico and Jason to get up and gave them some ambrosia; I meanwhile glared at her and said stubbornly, "I'm not performing tomorrow so you can forget it." Annabeth did her puppy dog eyes at me and said "pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee Percy? For me?" GODS DAM IT THOSE BIG GREY EYES! I sighed in defeat and nodded but slyly replied, "Piper has to help on one song though!" Piper looked worried and suspicious but nodded her head yes. Everyone cheered and Annabeth pecked me on the lips. HELP! I'm gunna need it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

No one's pov

The next day after lunch all activities where stopped for Percy's concert (the Romans had arrived at breakfast and joined their Greek siblings in their activities). Percy had been excused so he could plan what songs and instruments he would use. He planned to do six songs; one on his acoustic guitar, one on the keyboard, two on the piano, one on his drums and one was a video he was shooting of him playing a load of instruments and singing to get a full song. Surprisingly he wasn't nervous, but if you had fought hand to hand combat with Kronos (your evil gramps) and giants (not to mention fighting in the two wars) would you be nervous about performing to your friends and family? I wouldn't think so. He walked onto the stage glaring at Thalia and went up to the mic. "Hey everyone, umm I didn't really plan on doing this but I guess it's my fault for having my secret found out. For those of you that don't know, I… uhhh happen to be a musical prodigy…" I started but was cut off by an Apollo camper (Camp Half-Blood) shouting, "NO WAY!" he smiled in the direction of the voice and replied; "yep I am but I didn't tell anyone until recent events took place and by that I mean Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse and Katie spying on me playing some of my instruments. Thanks a lot guys for this, please heed the sarcasm and I officially hate you guys. Anyway, my "darling" cousin, Thalia, set this up while I was pinned down by Nico and Jason (what amazing cousins I have, right?), so now I'm here and so are my instruments so I'll stop talking and start playing, Piper get up here and sing with me like you promised" once Piper was on stage he picked up his acoustic guitar and started.

**Taylor Swift – Safe And Sound**

(Piper=_ Italic, _Percy= **bold, **Both= **_all three_****)**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
**_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

**Just close your eyes  
**_The sun is going down_**  
You'll be alright  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
Come morning light  
****_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on_**  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, **_gone_

**Just close your eyes  
**_The sun is going down_**  
You'll be alright  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
Come morning light  
****_You and I'll be safe and sound_****  
****_Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo_**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
****_Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo_**

Everyone was shocked by his musical talents, as well as Piper's alluring, eerie voice, and started cheering loudly, the soft sound of his voice reminded them that the war was over and that they were safe(er). Percy chuckled and shushed the crowd thanked Piper and addressed the crowd. "Ok the next song is on my keyboard."

**Clean Bandit – Rather Be**

**We're a thousand miles from comfort,  
We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me,  
There's no place I rather be  
I would wait forever,  
Exulted in the scene  
As long as I am with you,  
My heart continues to beat**

**With every step we take,  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same,  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries**

**If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh**

**We staked out on a mission  
To find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting  
So nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you,  
Sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together,  
There's no place I'd rather be**

**With every step we take,  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same,  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries**

**If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be**

**When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
Be, oh  
Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be**

Everyone was dancing to the song even the Romans; they had to admit he was very good. Percy walked over to the grand piano, ran up and down the scales three times then started to play the next song.

**Bastille – Daniel In The Den**

**Moving along at a pace unknown to man  
Go go go go go go  
Go go go go go**

**And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers  
And for every king that died  
Oh they would crown another  
And it's harder than you think  
Telling dreams from one another  
And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you  
And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you**

**Dreaming along at a pace you'll understand  
Go go go go go go  
No no no no no**

**And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers  
And for every king that died  
Oh they would crown another  
And it's harder than you think  
Telling dreams from one another  
And you thought the lions were bad  
Well they tried to kill my brothers**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you  
And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you**

**Oh, to see what it means to be free  
Of the shackles and the dreams  
That you claim to see**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you  
And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you**

**Oh**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love  
They will come for you**

**And felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love.  
Felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love.  
Felled in the night  
By the ones you think you love, love**

Percy's voice drifted through the crowd and people were shocked by the haunted tone he used. It was painstakingly obvious that Percy was singing about the recent wars and using the pain caused by them to make the song more personal and give it meaning.

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Everyone had a great time dancing to the song and Percy said sweetly at the end, "I chose this song because it reminds me of the quest when Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and I went into the labyrinth, some bad memories in there but also one of best memory ever. When Annabeth kissed me because she thought I was going to die, I love Wise Girl, you're the only one I forgive at the moment!" He moved from the piano to the drum set and called, "Will I'm gunna need you play guitar for me in this one and yes it is my revenge on you". Will sighed but climbed onto the stage, grabbed the bass and asked, "What song?" Percy grinned like the Cheshire cat and replied, "Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams, in dedication of my two emo cousins who indeed walk alone, Thalia and Nico." Everyone laughed at that except said two who both shouted at him, "I'M NOT EMO AND I DON'T WALK ALONE!"

**Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone  
I walk a**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**

Percy smiled his thanks at Will and walk back to the mic. "Ok this is the last song, but I'm not playing it. Wait a second don't complain, it's still me but not live. I recorded it this morning and I have proof on the video. Let's watch!" Percy shouted the last part earning the roar of the crowd as his response.

**Percy appears on screen in his cabin with several instruments behind him. He smiles at the camera and says, "Hello demigods! This is me recording myself playing lots of different instruments to make up one completed song. To let me prove to you I record this today let's ask someone outside." With that he picked up the camera and went outside. He ran over to Piper, Jason and Leo where and said, "Hey guys what date is it?" Jason and Piper raised an eyebrow at the question but Leo was flexing his nonexistent muscles to the camera. "August 5****th****, why?" Piper asked suspiciously. You could hear the grin in Percy's voice when he said, "Thanks for the help, see ya!" As Percy ran off Jason's voice is heard saying, "Just me that thinks that was random?" When Percy was back in his cabin he smiled and said, "Although I'm against the concert I enjoy my music so here's the song. The screen split into five, one playing a violin, the next the drums, the guitar, the piano and one of Percy sitting on the edge of his bed.**

**_Avril Lavigne- Let Me Go_**

**_(Feat. Chad Kroeger)_**

**_Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December_**

**_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late_**

**_[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go_**

**_[Chad Kroeger]  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be_**

**_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late_**

**_[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go_**

**_I let it go (and now I know)  
A brand new life (is down this road)  
And when it's right (you always know)  
So this time (I won't let go)_**

**_There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late_**

**_[Chorus]  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes, led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go_**

**_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_**

**_Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go_**

**Percy smiled (the one who had been singing) and said, "I hope you guys all enjoyed my performance tonight and for the record, I'm not doing this ever again, it was a onetime thing so I hope you made the best of it! Peace out!" he did the peace sign and then the screen went dark.**

The audience cheered widely for Percy. He just smiled and waved as he walked of the stage towards his friends. That night everyone went to bed thinking about Percy's concert but little did they know that Apollo had seen it, and oh boy did he have plans for Percy!


End file.
